


it's a game of give and take

by WattStalf



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Kink Meme, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Robin's hands are pinned behind his back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "Robin gets his ass absolutely destroyed by Walhart", so I did what I could to deliver

Robin’s hands are pinned behind his back, held down by the sheer weight of the man bearing down on him. Walhart is somehow even more imposing when he's undressed, and proves to be just as large and intimidating without all of his armor. He takes control here just as swiftly as he does on the battlefield, and that is how Robin finds himself bent over, taking whatever it is Walhart has to offer, and taking it willingly.

They've had sexual tension thick enough to cut with an ax for too long now, and once he let Walhart get him alone, Robin found that the conqueror did not mince words when taking what he wanted. Robin has long since decided that giving himself up is probably the best damn thing he's ever done.

But even when giving into passion, they've had to take their time simply because Walhart is big in every regard, and Robin doesn't have nearly as much experience as he wishes, certainly not enough to boast about. The other man is surprisingly meticulous when he fingers him, doing what he can to stretch Robin and prepare him, but even three fingers feel like a bit much, so Robin isn't sure how he's going to take the real thing.

Even so, he gives in, and Walhart holds him down while his hands are pinned behind his back, the other man bearing down on him just enough to hold him in place, but not enough to crush him. The heaviness isn't unpleasant; if anything, it's almost comforting, though that feels like a weird way to describe anything with Walhart, and then he feels the man moving, and Robin’s mind temporarily goes blank.

Even trying to go slow, it feels as if he's shoved inside of him, and Walhart groans in pleasure as he fits himself and Robin hisses softly and otherwise makes no noise at all. It's painful and it's strange and, gods help him, he likes it anyway, even when Walhart barely gives him time to adjust before he jerks his hips so hard that Robin feels close to tears.

Each thrust is harder than the last, and like this, there's no way to ease into it. Robin cries out when he finds his voice, desperately and pathetically, and Walhart chuckles. He's just along for the ride, and he lets the man, the conqueror, have his way with him, jerking his hips and grunting until he suddenly picks up speed, his movements almost frantic.

Robin isn't sure if he's going to last through all of this, isn't sure if he can take it without giving up, or giving in to his own strange, mounting pleasures, but then it is Walhart who gasps, and slows and relaxes, slipping on top of Robin until he does feel just a bit too heavy.

But Robin takes this just as he takes everything else, and it only takes his loved- that is what they are now, right?- a moment to recover and stand. Robin turns his head to see a triumphant smile on the man’s face, and he knows that he's going to be sore for s good while.

“Now, tactician. What am I going to do with you?”

He's too breathless to respond.


End file.
